Sunshine!
by lthawkeyes
Summary: Usui's walk down the memory lane one fine morning. Please R&R. My first Maid-sama fanfic. I have only seen the tv show ( love it to bits XD ) and read around a thousand fanfics! So do let me know if i got some facts wrong.


**Disclaimer: I dont have any rights to Usui and Misaki. *deep sigh***

Usui opened his eyes and looked towards the table-clock to his left. The digital clock indicated 6:00 am. He reached out and switched off the alarm clock which was due in 30mins. He won't need that today.

He smiled a smile of happiness, of genuine satisfaction, of finally being at peace. He closed his eyes to savour the feeling.

_Misaki. _

_Ever since she had come into his life, it had changed completely. Before meeting her, Usui had given up hope to ever be happy again. _

_Ever since he was a boy, he had been treated with dislike and neglect. He always felt unwanted. He never knew his dad and his mother had disappeared before he could even utter his first words. He had been brought up by his aunt and her husband in England as Takumi Walker. They were very strict and 'proper' type and regarded him as nothing more than a family obligation and gave him all the lessons to make him a proper gentleman like themselves. _

_Usui was a natural and a perfectionist. Maybe this was not like that at the beginning. He used to work really hard to make his uncle and aunt proud of him, to see them smile and come up and hug him like other parents used to do to their kids, but never his 'foster' parents. They were never pleased and always loved to find faults with him. After some failed attempts, he finally learned his lesson and started to withdraw into his shell and let his 'task' engulf him till he had finished digging everything there was to it. Books were his constant companion, which was the only thing that could make him forget about his own lone existence and transport him to another person's shoes for a little while and enjoy. Sports for his adrenalin rush, to burn off misery and anger on himself when it used to come to the point of breaking down. And cooking was his passion. Maybe, that was why he never made any friends, he never gave himself or others anytime to get to know the real person underneath all those awesome qualities. During sports, he was always there for his team but only till the sports-timing, never for the after-party. He always preferred his own company. _

_And when he started middle-school, a new hell broke loose. GIRLS!_

_Unlike his aunt, puberty showered him with love-ahem-pheromones. His spiky blonde hair, emerald green eyes coupled with a lean muscular body and his all-rounder talent, was an eye-catcher with the girls. But he never felt attracted towards them. They only liked him for his looks and their thought process were ruled by the mass, no individuality. And eventually, this monotonous life slowly started to suffocate him._

_One fine morning, he decided to shift to Japan. Reason? He had heard from some relative that his father was Japanese and his mother used to call him Usui. And he found that to be a cue enough to shift, to start afresh at a new place where no one knew him. He had a small fortune saved in his bank account: a part of it left by his mother and the rest earned by his own hard work during the summer holidays. He packed a small backpack, left a letter to his aunt thanking for putting up with him and left in the middle of the night. That was one decision he never regretted and he didn't leave any forwarding address. That was the night he severed all ties with the 'family' he grew up in._

_Though he was still a minor (under 18 years), he used his school teacher's note of reference to book a flight and before he could even come in terms with the big leap he had taken, he had arrived in Tokyo. He bought an apartment and enrolled himself to Seika High School under the name of Usui Takumi. _

_Life was better if not good. He gobbled up the native language in a jiffy and took part in occasional school events but kept to his own self and used to wander around the busy streets in the evening looking at all the nameless faces walking by and wondering how their lives differed from his own. He just liked to look at them from a distance. He never knew how to mix up with people. He considered himself socially challenged. Though he had his good looks to do the talking, but he considered that as a hindrance rather than a boon. It hinders other people to look beyond his handsome appearance to actually explore the person underneath. _

_But that all changed when his path crossed with Ayuzawa Misaki._

_He had never met anyone so work-driven (except himself), just, uncomplicated and to add a cherry on the top completely unconscious of her own looks and attractiveness, such a powerful combination. She judged people by the work they do, not by their looks or heritage. She was the student council President, topper of her class and worked part-time at a café called Maid-Latte in the neighbouring town to support her family. He never felt so much respect for anyone as he did for her._

_The primary thing he liked about her was that she did not fall for him just for his looks, or wanted to get close to him for it. And her tom-boyish attitude, Usui smiled, that got her into so much trouble from time to time. She always thought of others before her own self. These made him want to look out for her, to protect her, to support her when she could not manage by herself or when things got out of hand. With her, he could be himself and something more-more alive. This was the first time anyone had waken so many senses in him. She made his heart beat faster every time she smiled. And he wanted to be her reason to smile. _

_Misaki had not been easy on Usui either. Usui got out of his usual uncaring self to be more than friendly with her and she had brushed him off every single time. This made him want her even more. He teased her mercilessly just to see the spark flying from her eyes. She was his firecracker. And after all the crazy adventures with her, she had finally acknowledged him as someone more than her friend. He loved how she blushes whenever he comes in front of her. And the kiss they shared in the roof top before he jumped off the building to retrieve their picture from maid-latte? That was one passionate appeal to him, he had spent so many time just thinking about that. Deep in Misaki's heart, he knew for certain, she yearned for him as he did for her. _

_Lately, he had spotted her scanning the school ground in search of him as he always did for her, though she would never acknowledge that._

Usui chuckled.

_Ayuzawa, you are made for me, you are my sunshine! _

Usui looked at the digital clock again. It indicated 7:30am!

'Shit, I would be late for Ayuzawa's morning patrol around the school gate!' muttered Usui before jumping off his bed and sprinting towards the bathroom to get ready for another day with Misaki.

_

**Thank you for reading! ^_^ This is my first Maid-sama fan-fic! Am not sure weather i will just let it be a one-shot or make a sequel. So please Review and let me know. Constructive criticism is very much welcome, same goes for my grammar and spellings.**  
**And yes, my writing style is a little old-school. -_-**


End file.
